Heal the Wounds
by Mark-and-Elizabeth-fan-always
Summary: This is a 'what if' story, as if Lucy hadn't died from the stabbing. It follows her and Carter as they recover and return to the hospital. Three chapters now, more to come. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I know nothing about medicine, so if there is no way in heck Lucy would ever survive the PE, forgive me, I am only a teen writer, trying to write a story. I don't claim a medical background or any knowledge whatsoever. Please do not get upset at any medical inaccuracies or inconcistancies with the plotline of the two stabbing episodes. I claim no medical background or a perfect memory of BSMH and AITF verbatim. Nor do I own, etc. the ER characters. Enjoy the story! Also, I have parts in the ICU where Lucy and Carter share their POV via their thoughts. Enjoy!

Elizabeth Corday sat beside Lucy Knight's bed. Lucy looked weak, her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock. She'd been in the room for three hours .Elizabeth could not believe that it had been eleven hours since the mad man had stabbed Lucy, a doctor in the ER and John Carter, another doctor in the ER. It had been ten hours and fifty minutes since Elizabeth and her boyfriend Mark Greene, an ER doctor's date had been cut short by the stabbing. It had been seven hours since Lucy had said, in a limp whisper 'thank you', to Elizabeth. It had been six hours since the thought they had lost Lucy. It had been five hours and fourty minutes since they had managed to save Lucy in some last minute attempts. Now, Elizabeth had been sitting by Lucy's side for three hours, since her shift had ended. It didn't seem like it had been that short of a time. It felt like the stabbing was an eternity ago. Elizabeth heard a knock at the door. She turned to see who it was.

"Elizabeth?" It was Mark.

"Hi, Mark" Elizabeth said in her thick British accent. "I can't believe it has only been eleven hours since the stabbing."

Mark nodded. "It seems so long ago that we were singing 'Piano Man'."

Mark pulled up a seat. Elizabeth nodded, indicating that it was okay if he did.  
"Do you think…" Mark cut short.

Elizabeth nodded. "She gave us several scares but I think…we have it under control. Knock on wood…"

Mark nodded. "Well, I have to go check on Carter, I think I should go."

Elizabeth nodded. "The ER elected you?"

He nodded. "I've known Carter the longest." He leaned over and gave Elizabeth a kiss.

"I love you, Mark" Elizabeth said.

"I love you too, Elizabeth"  
Mark walked out, and as he did, Elizabeth gasped.  
"Mark!"

Mark jolted around. He dashed back in. "Yes!"

"Lucy's awake. Tell the ER. You better go though, she doesn't need extra stimulation."

Mark nodded. "I love you."

He walked away.

Elizabeth stroked Lucy's hair. "Lucy, it is Dr. Corday."

Lucy's eyes fluttered open again. She nodded weakly, barely moving her head. She stared at Elizabeth, as if to say 'am I going to be alright?'

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, Lucy."

Elizabeth stood up. "I better go and let you rest."

Lucy nodded.

Elizabeth left the room. As she closed the door quietly, she collapsed outside the door. She rubbed her eyes. This had been a very long and hard night. She stood up again, and headed up to the ER to meet Mark to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I know nothing about medicine, so if there is no way in heck Lucy would ever survive the PE, forgive me, I am only a teen writer, trying to write a story. I don't claim a medical background or any knowledge whatsoever. Please do not get upset at any medical inaccuracies or inconsistencies with the plotline of the two stabbing episodes, Nor do I own, etc. the ER characters. Enjoy the story! Also, there is one part in this chapter where we hear Lucy's POV through her thoughts, in order to understand what she is going through.

The stabbing was all that John dreamed that night, mostly the sight of finding Lucy on the floor, nearly lifeless. He kept mumbling her name, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy" through out the night. Clearly the stabbing (understandably) was all he could think and dream about.

That night, John woke up at four in the morning to the sight of a nurse above his bed. He rubbed his eyes. The nurse smiled.

"I'm taking your vitals, Dr. Carter" the kind nurse said, as she took his blood pressure.

"Mhhmm," he managed.  
John tried to shift in his bed, but felt the stabbing pain fill his entire body. He remembered.

"Dr. Carter you should try to stay still. It's going to be uncomfortable for a while."  
John nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Soon, however he was back asleep.

Later, at a more, yet not quite, sane hour, a voice woke John up. It was a different nurse.

"Dr. Carter, Dr. Benton and his team will be up at any minute to check on you. Sorry to wake you."

John nodded. "Yeah, I know."

The nurse nodded. "I forgot I'm Jana, your nurse today."

John's vision had turned from bed eye to relatively focused eye. He saw that the nurse was one he had seen before in the ER. "I know you…you were in the ER one..ouch…day."

Jana nodded. "That hurt?"  
John nodded.

After a quick examination, Jana was about to leave when Dr. Benton and his team came up.

"Carter! You look good,." Peter said.

Peter looked around at John's wounds and such, and finally said goodbye, as his team left.  
"Take care, Carter," Peter said.

Dr. Corday came in that day, for the sole purpose of checking in on one patient: Lucy. Late that morning, she headed across the parking lot, and looked at the ER ambulance bay, which just the night before, had been covered in police cars and yellow tape. Now, only a strip of yellow tape remained on the ground, the only remnant of the terror less than 24 hours before.

She headed into Lucy's room ten minutes later.  
"Lucy! You look great!"

Lucy was limp, but had her eyes open in her bed, half smiling, which was as much as she could manage with the tracheotomy tube in her throat.

"How is her breathing?" Dr. Corday asked the nurse. The nurse handed her the chart, which was growing.

"Here, Dr. Corday."

Dr. Corday nodded. "Good, Lucy. The trach may come out by the end of the week. How are you feeling?"  
Dr. Corday handed her a pad of paper. Lucy slowly wrote out how she was feeling: fine.

Dr. Corday nodded. "Good. Are you in pain?"  
Lucy nodded her weak nod.  
Dr. Corday looked at Lucy's chart again. "What is your pain on the one to ten scale?"

Dr. Corday shook her head. "Right, I'll read out the numbers and if it is the number you feel the pain is then nod. Remember ten is the worst pain you've ever felt, one the least."

Lucy shook her head.

"One? Two? Three? Four? Five? Six? Seven? Eight? Nine?" Dr. Corday stopped as Lucy nodded.

"Alright, Lucy, that's compared to last night?"  
Lucy nodded again.  
"Up her pain meds Martha Jo, the order is right here."

Martha Jo nodded.  
"Alright Lucy, I'll be letting you rest, but let your nurse know if the pain gets ANY worse, Lucy. Goodbye and rest."   
Dr. Corday left the room, as Lucy closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Inside Lucy's Head………………………………………………….

I can't believe that I was stabbed…I should have….I could have….No….Damn Carter! I knew something was wrong with Paul. I knew it! If only he had listened….Wait….No….Carter was busy……Why place blame: oh yeah, I was stabbed….Oh, that pain medicine is kicking in, God bless narcotics….I can't believe it was only last night….I feel sleepy….I think I'll go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I know nothing about medicine, so if there is no way in heck Lucy would ever survive the PE, forgive me, I am only a teen writer, trying to write a story. I don't claim a medical background or any knowledge whatsoever. Please do not get upset at any medical inaccuracies, Nor do I own, etc. the ER characters. Enjoy the story!

Four days later, Lucy was sitting upright in bed when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up from the magazine she had been looking at. The door opened after a moment. She was shocked when she saw who had knocked. It was John. She smiled the half smile that she was limited to by her tracheotomy tube, and motioned for him to come in. John nodded and the nurse that stood behind him pushed him up to her bedside. She felt a tear fall from her eye and onto her face. She wiped it away, but felt another coming, then another, and another. She looked over to her right hand side where John sat. John put out his hand for her to latch onto, and she did, grasping it as much as she could in her weak state.

"Hi Lucy," John said. "How are you?"

Lucy grabbed her pad of paper with her other hand. She scribbled something down. It read, 'fine, and you?'

John nodded. "Good, considering. Lucy, you scared me."

Lucy nodded. She wrote something else down.

"I know I scared you too, Lucy. Anyways, when does the tracheotomy tube come out?"

Lucy shrugged slightly. She didn't know yet, nobody did.

"Ahh…Well…I'm still in pain, as I am sure you are."

Lucy made a note on her pad of paper again. Quiet, was all she put down on the piece of paper, which was now filled with sloppy notes to John.

John nodded. For five minutes or so, they sat in silence reflecting on what had happened only days before.  
Soon, John's nurse had to speak up however and let him know that his time for visiting was over.

"Dr. Carter, you have to talk with physical therapy now, we have to leave."

John nodded. "Goodbye, Luce. I'll see you tomorrow or sometime soon, Lucy."  
Lucy nodded, as she let go of his hand. As she let go of his hand, she felt tears flow down her eyes again. Instead of letting them flow as she had done before, she closed her eyes and hid them, as John left.


End file.
